


Love To Love You, Baby

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but he's filled with d....esperation), First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervous Papyrus, Sexy Rectangle, box!Mettaton, sensitive ribs, the square of pure charisma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Meeting in secret in the Underground, Mettaton and Papyrus often find themselves lacking for time to spend with each other. However, with a dash of Papyrus' enthusiasm and Mettaton's willingness to please, it seems absolutely anything is possible.Even sexy times with everyone's favourite sexy rectangle...





	1. Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CmdrZorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmdrZorah/gifts).



> For Ari! One of my most favourite people in the world; I've been promising you a fic for God knows how long but I never got around to it (mostly because I wanted to make it perfect, aaaa). But I hope you enjoy this! I know you've always wanted to see some more Papyton containing Box!Mettaton and I aim to please...
> 
> So please enjoy! <3

Papyrus never understood the phrase ‘the world is your oyster’ but he loved it regardless. He liked its sense of optimism, the way its positive incentive rolled off the tongue with ease. Despite the fact that the whole world was currently closed off to the monsters, and despite the fact that they were all trapped in the underground by the very humans who came up with that phrase. Yes, despite all of that, it really was a nice saying.

He found himself saying it to Mettaton one evening over the phone when the robot was sorrowfully lamenting the fact that they couldn’t spend more time together. Papyrus’ optimism on the subject always put Mettaton in higher spirits, and no matter how long they spent apart, he could always return to the happiness that came with looking forward to the next time they’d meet. 

It had been three months ago now that they’d first met. 

Papyrus reminisced the time as he chatted away to Mettaton. He first met him as a fan, and a very dedicated fan at that. It was hard not to notice someone who bought every piece of merchandise that came out (given he could afford it), called in to every show with something humorous or complimentary to say, and had stood front row at Mettaton’s live performance, a look of complete awe on his face, when he finally saved up enough money to see him.

A fan like that was cherished dearly by Mettaton, it was what kept him going, kept him wanting to aspire for more. And so, out of the goodwill of his heart, he got the fan’s phone number from Alphys, who seemed to know him through some mutual friend, and offered him a prize for being so loyal. This prize, however, wasn’t anything physical for Papyrus to take home and enshrine like he’d expected, but was something much, much more exciting.

Mettaton offered him an evening with... himself! It wasn’t quite as seedy as he first worded it; that robot always seemed to say things in a way that sounded highly suggestive. No, the prize consisted of the two of them, a meal and fine wine (that only one of them could consume) around a highly decorated table in the dimly lit confines of Mettaton’s Hotland restaurant. He hadn’t intended it to be a date, but that’s soon what it became. Papyrus was charming and, well, rather unorthodox, but Mettaton found himself completely enthralled with his passion, and so their conversations continued way past Papyrus’ reward.

“The world’s my oyster, hmm? Well, darling, that will surely be true one day, when we’re all free and the surface is open to me and my stardom... but I suppose we could say the Underground’s my oyster for the moment. If that even makes sense...”

“It makes perfect sense! You’re the most famous person here, the Underground world is open for you to enjoy as you please,” Papyrus returned, “Enjoy it in all its oystery goodness.”

Mettaton thought on his words momentarily. “I suppose when you put it that way... nothing is stopping me from seeing you other than... myself.”

Papyrus enjoyed where this was going. “You could see me tonight, if you wanted! Grillby is holding a poker event and Sans will be there for most of the night!! I don’t usually condone him staying out and drinking for hours on end but if it means you coming over... He can ruin his non-existent liver all he likes!” 

“Perfect. I’ll be there by seven, my sweetheart.”

~~~

Arrive by seven Mettaton surely did. He rolled down the streets of Snowdin on his wheel quickly, trying his hardest not to get spotted, though his rectangle body wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. His relationship with Papyrus had been kept top-secret so far, he didn’t want to pull him into the limelight just yet. As much as Mettaton wanted to boast about how wonderful his boyfriend was, he knew that telling the Underground about the both of them would only add more stress to his already busy life. And plus, keeping him as his own little secret felt nice. Special. It added a little excitement to his personal life.

And so, Mettaton turned up at Papyrus’ house, knocking on the door to the tune of his own theme song. Papyrus’ heart sang gaily at the sound, rushing to the door at top speed. He stopped just as his hand found the doorknob, and took a second to take a deep breath and straighten the hem of his crop top. He wore a special one for the occasion, red with a big heart cut out of the back to show off his ribs. He was sure Mettaton would appreciate the romantic nature, he always noticed when Papyrus made an effort with his clothes.

Behind the door, Mettaton stood, leaning against the door frame, one hand on his side. 

“Miss me, darling?” 

Papyrus could have leapt into his arms right there and then, catapulting the both of them straight into the snow, yelling ‘SO MUCH, METTATON!’ but he refrained, deciding against it. Instead he laughed nervously and nodded, stepping aside to let his boyfriend in. 

“It’s been so long since you visited,” Papyrus said, taking the perfectly-tailored coat from his shoulders. 

Mettaton gasped, throwing his hands up to his screen dramatically. “Oh I know, darling, I know. Too long. I’m ever grateful for your inspirational little phone calls, though. They always make my day.”

Papyrus beamed as he hung up Mettaton’s coat. 

“Oh, beautiful choice in clothing, Pappy,” Mettaton said, noting the heart-shaped cut-out on Papyrus’ back. “Is that for me?”

“It is!!” Papyrus enthused, turning back to face him. “My date outfit has now one-hundred percent perfect for romantic endeavours.”

“It sure is, and plus, it gives me a better view of those gorgeous ribs...” Mettaton purred, letting his suggestive tone linger in the air.

They had yet to be physically intimate. Papyrus wasn’t even sure if Mettaton was able to and had found the conversation too lewd to bring up in everyday conversation. Without the current conversation growing anymore risqué, however, they turned their attentions to settling down on the sofa. Papyrus would have prepared a meal for a typical date, but when dating Mettaton, it only seemed cruel to create a meal for someone who didn’t even have a mouth. And so, like they usually did, they cuddled up on the sofa together, minding the sharp edges of their skeletal and robotic bodies, and spent the evening watching reruns of Mettaton’s shows.

“Oh, I love this one,” Mettaton said, clapping his hands together with glee. 

Papyrus agreed wholeheartedly. “Isn’t this the one where you switch outfits halfway through into that... revealing negligee?” he asked, regretting his question more and more as he spoke. 

“That’s the part you remember, hmm?” Mettaton teased. “It sure is, darling. It was risqué but the audience ate it up.” He regarded Papyrus with high intensity. “I’m sure that moment gave many of my fans... a fun night.”

Without breaking his gaze from the television, Papyrus’ eyes widened slightly, as though he had no idea what Mettaton was talking about, though his blush gave him away completely. 

The robot laughed and pulled Papyrus closer against his side, letting his hand settle on his back. “I’m just teasing, darling. You always get so flustered.”

The strength Papyrus was putting into not looking embarrassed only made his blush glow brighter, and so he just focused his eyes on the television, trying his hardest to pretend like Mettaton’s ‘teasing’ wasn’t getting to him.

As they continued watching, Mettaton’s hand rested plainly on Papyrus’ back, not doing anything particularly disobedient. However, as the episode continued, began to notice it more, the heat radiating from it, the way the thumb sometimes rubbed the bare ribs of his back slowly, lingering ever so slightly on one and making him shiver. 

In hindsight, Papyrus should have probably informed Mettaton that touching a skeleton’s ribs felt incredibly erotic much sooner. Although, he never felt the need to bring the fact up until this point, and now Mettaton was touching his bare ribs like one would with a lover, making Papyrus sweat. 

Growing playful, Mettaton’s fingers starts tracing the curvature of some of his lower ribs, liking the way they were shaped. Papyrus closed his eyes as he felt Mettaton’s hands caress him so gently, loving the way he played with him. Opening his eyes once more, Papyrus looked at the television screen, seeing Mettaton in all his rectangular glory, gliding across the screen like he owned it, demanding attention and receiving it in bucketloads. He was beautiful, charming... _sexy_. 

And there it was, that iconic scene. Mettaton, unbuttoning that red suit jacket and letting it drop to the floor, showing off a white negligee that framed his corners lewdly. Just as Mettaton was monologuing about how attractive his body was on screen, the Mettaton by his side drew his gloved index finger lightly up the middle of Papyrus’ spine, slowly, like he wanted to feel each vertebrae separately. Papyrus squirmed, and with that, he realised Mettaton’s touches were having a greater effect on him than he’d hoped. 

He sat up, pulling away reluctantly from Mettaton’s embrace. With incredible swiftness, he pulled out a cushion from behind him and placed it on his lap. 

“Alright, darling?” Mettaton questioned. 

Papyrus frowned. His casual cushion placement hadn’t been as casual as he’d hoped, letting Mettaton in on his shameful boner hiding. 

Perhaps even more shameful, however, was the way Mettaton continued to place his hand on Papyrus knee as he awaited a reply.

“Fine! Perfectly fine! W-why wouldn’t I be?”

Mettaton shrugged. “You sat up so suddenly, I thought I’d done something wrong...” Mettaton let his words trail off, but before he could even let Papyrus answer, he continued. “Or maybe ‘wrong’ isn’t the correct word. Something... inappropriate?”

Papyrus balked. “I-I well, it’s just that my ribs are rather sensitive!” He wiggled his hips underneath the cushion, trying to avoid Mettaton’s gaze. 

“Sensitive, hmm?” Mettaton spoke with a barely noticeable _woosh_ of his internal fans behind his words. “I had no idea, darling...”

Despite having no eyes to track, Papyrus could tell very well what Mettaton was looking at. He clasped his hands over the cushion, as though to shield it from Mettaton’s vision. 

“You’re so cute,” Mettaton went on, the hand on Papyrus’ knee not moving, its suggestive touch seemed to burn where it made contact. It was all Papyrus could think about. Mettaton’s hands on him, touching him, playing with him... It was all so overwhelming. “I can’t help but wonder what your reaction would be if I suggested we go upstairs and explore your cuteness further...”

And just like that, Papyrus had been transported straight into his place of fantasy. Did Mettaton really say that? He couldn’t have, no, Papyrus must be mishearing! Things like this didn’t happen in real life, people didn’t actually have sexy times outside of their own imagination, especially not with people like Mettaton. Maybe he’d just misinterpreted.

“You-you mean we’re going to go upstairs and um, snuggle?!” 

Mettaton chuckled. “Don’t play coy with me, Pappy. You know _exactly_ what I mean.” At last, he let go of Papyrus’ knee and the skeleton let out a relieved breath. But he was immediately flustered again when his hand danced up the bones of his body and grasped his chin, directing him towards his screen. “If you don’t want to, my sweet, just say. We can ‘snuggle’ all you like.”

Right at that moment, the penny dropped. So he hadn’t misunderstood anything, Mettaton really wanted to do this. Whatever _this_ entailed anyway. Mettaton could suggest they do absolutely anything and Papyrus would find himself endlessly willing. 

“No, I want to. I-- Oh!! My God! I can’t believe this is--” he stopped himself, trying to keep his cool in front of Mettaton. Mettaton’s hand was still caressing Papyrus’ jaw, however, and so he didn’t seem put off by his dorky enthusiasm. 

In fact, he then hopped up off of the sofa and took Papyrus by the hand. “Come with me,” he directed, and with that, he led his weak-legged boyfriend up to his own bedroom.

When they made it inside, Mettaton flicked the light on, still connected to Papyrus by the hand. In all honesty, he only kept such a tight hold of him for fear that he might turn faint at any moment and pass out. However, something told him that Papyrus was staying awake through sheer excitement. It radiated from every part of his body, his bright smile, his wiggling fingers in Mettaton’s grip, the rather enthusiastic bulge that was currently residing in his shorts. He was practically shaking with anticipation.

“This is great! So great! I’m so happy we’re doing this, Mettaton!” Papyrus babbled on, unable to help himself. With nerves came words and he had plenty to say on the situation. “Ah! That’s my bed-- we’re going _to bed_. Wowie, h-how provocative!”

“Lie down and get comfortable, honey,” Mettaton requested.

Papyrus obliged happily, lying down and propping himself up on his elbows. “You know, my bed is in the shape of a racecar so I can feel like I’m cruising whilst I’m snoozing... a-and racecar is one of my favourite words, you know it’s the same forwards as it is backwards- A-ah!” Mettaton had started massaging his shoulders, being sure to brush against his ribs in order to get there. That quietened him, at least.

“I know you’re nervous, darling, and that’s understandable, it’s your first time... But just try and relax,” Mettaton said soothingly as he rubbed his shoulders. “Ooh, you’re so tense, baby.”

Papyrus let out a breathless laugh, shuddering under Mettaton’s touch. “Your hands feel so good.”

“They’re going to feel much better in a moment, I promise.” 

Just with those words, Papyrus could feel the tightness in his shorts grow more uncomfortable. He wished he could just shimmy them down already and let Mettaton do with him what he will, but that probably wasn’t how things were done. And anyway, he quite enjoyed the thought of Mettaton being the one to undress him. 

Speaking of which, “How about I just-” Mettaton pulled his shirt up slowly, revealing all of those provocative ribs one by one. Aided by Papyrus putting his arms up, Mettaton pulled it off his head and flung it aside. He purred in adoration. “Absolutely gorgeous, darling. You’re beautiful.”

That infamous blush returned once more to Papyrus’ cheekbones. Tenderly, Mettaton cupped his face in his hand, stroking the place the blush had visited. He revelled in the look Papyrus gave him in return, so love-drunk, with heavy eyelids and mouth slightly agape. He was a vision of eroticism. 

Mettaton rewarded him by letting his hand travel south and over his ribs. Just at the light contact, Papyrus inhaled sharply, jutting his chest out greedily as if begging for more.

“How have we been dating all this time... and I’ve had no idea just how much you like your ribs played with?” Mettaton asked, testingly drawing his index finger down his sternum and receiving a pleasured hiss in return.

“I never thought it was relevant!” Papyrus breathed.

“I don’t think there’s anything in the world more important than this information,” Mettaton corrected, rubbing his ribs in earnest now. “If only to see you grow more desperate the more I touch them.”

Mettaton could read him like a book. Papyrus really was growing desperate and touching his ribs was just making him grow wild. The tent that was currently pitched in his shorts was demanding attention and yet Mettaton gave it none, his hands only toying with the sensitive ribs. And as much as Papyrus enjoyed his ribs being fondled, he wanted nothing more than for Mettaton to touch him where he’d really be able to writhe in ecstasy.

“M-Mettaton...” he moaned, rocking his hips back and forth against the mattress below him. He could barely keep still, shifting this way and that in a desperate attempt to receive some form of stimulation. 

As though he just wanted to tease him further, Mettaton slipped his hand under Papyrus’ ribcage and grasped at the ribs from inside. Papyrus squealed and threw his head back. He could barely take anymore, at this rate, he’d be growing close to the edge without any stimulation at all. All he could think about is Mettaton moving his hands down to his erection. God, that’s all he wanted. What he craved. And just as Mettaton didn’t seem to be doing so anytime soon, Papyrus decided he’d have to get the deed done himself. He shamelessly shifted his hand down to his shorts and groped himself through the fabric. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so eager...” Mettaton spoke, “I may have to help you out there.”

Papyrus had to do everything in his power not to scream ‘FINALLY’ at the sound of that. He just moaned in anticipation as Mettaton’s hand drifted lower. 

“Or maybe I could keep playing with your delicate ribs a little more...” 

All could Papyrus could muster was a huff and a jolt of his hips into the air. 

“I’m just teasing, Pappy, don’t worry,” Mettaton said in a hushed tone. He snuck his fingers into the elastic of Papyrus’ waistband, then, shifting his shorts down to reveal Papyrus’ cock in its fully grown glory. Upon seeing it, Mettaton couldn’t quite help the heart that lit up on his screen. It was magnificent, rather on the large side, in all honesty, but that just impressed Mettaton more. 

“Oh, wowie,” Mettaton said, adopting Papyrus’ usual phrasing for the occasion. If any moment was a ‘wowie’ moment, this was it. 

Papyrus’ cheekbones were now a crude shade of crimson, full of pride as he lay nude in front of his boyfriend. Nerves had been thrown to the wind now, Papyrus’ countenance only gave off lust.

Hesitantly, Mettaton ran his gloved hand over the erection. With instantaneous reactions, Papyrus’ hips pulled back and he let out a strangled whimper. 

“Mmm, so desperate, darling, so needy...” Mettaton began moving his hand from the base back up to the tip, testing Papyrus’ reactions. He was gifted, of course, with many, many whiny moans. 

Papyrus’ disbelief at the situation had turned into ‘this is actually happening and it feels incredible’ and so he focused on that. Just the feeling. Somewhere between his fevered sighs, he could feel Mettaton teasing the slit with his thumb before rotating down to the base and tightening ever-so-slightly. It was all so incredible. All Papyrus could think about was how good his boyfriend was, how skilled and talented he was with his hands, how he was so very good at making him feel so blissfully ecstatic.

“Mettaton, I love that, I love that- I _oh G-God_ , I love that!” Papyrus stammered, gripping the sheets underneath him until his knuckles ached. It was hard to keep his body from convulsing as that incredible feeling grew, all he could do is curl his toes in an effort to keep his legs from thrashing. 

Without much warning or even so much as a build-up, Papyrus could feel the climax approach. He started thrusting into Mettaton’s hand, fucking it with such a madness, fighting his way to the end with everything he could muster. Mettaton’s hand and Papyrus’ hips worked in unison, and, before Papyrus could stop to think, he came. Hard. 

“OH GOD!!! O-OH GOD! METTATON!!” he screamed as his back arched, his hips to juddering and writhing. He came over Mettaton, hitting his screen crudely. He watched him through his frantic actions as he got covered in the stuff, but Mettaton didn’t falter or stop once, letting Papyrus finish completely. And, God, did that take longer than he’d expected. Three times Mettaton thought Papyrus was finished before he finally was, he just seemed to keep going, moaning in bliss with each spurt that came from him and onto Mettaton’s screen. Though, by the looks of the now-flashing heart that was behind all of it, Mettaton didn’t seem displeased at this conclusion in the slightest. 

Seeing Papyrus in such pure, unadulterated happiness was enough to satisfy Mettaton a million times over.

“Oh sweetheart, you really did enjoy that, didn’t you?” he asked, letting go of his cock now he was fully sated at long last. 

“Yes,” Papyrus sighed, finding speech difficult and tiresome. All he wanted to do at that point was lay there for all eternity and not move a single bone ever again. He’d never been so comfortable in his life.

“Any room for me in that bed?” Mettaton asked, causing Papyrus, against all of his previous thoughts, to actually move over and let Mettaton in. Papyrus snuggled up to Mettaton’s side and decided now, once again, that he’d very much never like to move ever again. This was perfect. Him and his boyfriend, happy and content.

Mettaton was cleaning his screen up with a tissue he’d nabbed off of Papyrus’ dressing table as Papyrus closed his eyes gently, more than ready to drift off into a comfortable sleep-- wait!

“Isn’t there any way I can return the favour, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, “Any way I can make you feel good?”

Mettaton just hushed him. “Don’t worry about that, my dear. Being able to pleasure you was more than enough for me.”

Papyrus just accepted this for now. Perhaps Mettaton was just being courteous, or maybe there was no way to satisfy him at all, but Papyrus was going to get to the bottom of it eventually. Surely there was some way he could pleasure him, the world was his oyster after all.

For now, though. Snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, oof, that's a wrap. Do you know how difficult it is to write about a character that doesn't have a face???? More difficult than you'd think! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I actually... have another chapter in mind for this. I can't leave the box without a little reciprocation, can I? And we all know the story... he gets himself a sexy new body eventually... But that's all I'm going to say for now. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, I appreciate each and every one. <3


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place months after the first chapter, Mettaton and Papyrus' relationship has grown beautifully, desperately in love with one another. There's only one problem, their sex life is still in the same one-sided state, but Mettaton finally has a way to change that...

The blinding, sterile lights of the lab were always a little off-putting to Papyrus. Too bright against the white walls and floor. It felt too much like a trip to the hospital for his liking; and as he sat on a little fold out chair Alphys had dug out from who knows where, in a big empty room with only Alphys’ uncomfortable fidgeting for company, the likeness to a hospital waiting room was even more solidified.

He wasn’t waiting to be treated however, more like he was waiting to see the treated. His beloved Mettaton had been talking for weeks upon weeks about the new body Alphys had been designing for him. The beautiful eyes, the graceful, slender arms and of course, how could he not mention the  _ legs _ ? Mettaton’s description of the body always seemed to come back to the legs eventually. He was in love with this body, his excitement was infectious and Papyrus was excited all the same. Finally, it had come to completion, ready to be shown off to the world, first of all, Papyrus. But Papyrus himself couldn’t help the creeping feeling that his boyfriend’s appearance was changing so much from the rectangular robot he’d fallen in love with. He was sure he’d still love him all the same-- this was just such a big change! Waiting for him to come out of that room and show him the new body Papyrus was bound to fall in love with was daunting. Knowing he would soon be looking at the face that would be accompanying him on all their dates, the mouth the would laugh at all his jokes and the eyes that Papyrus would surely find himself lost in on a daily basis was a terrifying thought! Perhaps he was overthinking things...

“H-he’s very excited to show you his new body,” Alphys said as she fiddled around on her computer at the desk beside him, tapping on the keys idly, “Are you nervous?”

Papyrus widened his eyes at her. “No! Not at all. Why would I be nervous? That’s preposterous!”

“O-oh, sorry! Yeah, th-that was probably a s-stupid question, I’m sorry-”

“Well, I am a little nervous,” Papyrus backtracked, voice a little quieter as though Mettaton might hear. “But I feel bad feeling nervous so let’s not talk about it anymore!”

“Papyrus, i-it’s natural to feel nervous! It’s a big ch-change. He’s going t-to have different features a-and different mannerisms to go along with those features... a-and you might find that h-he’ll act a little different with his new body and-”

“Alphys!!” Papyrus interjected, feeling like he may just throw up if she continued, “Please! No more of this!!” he said in the nicest way he could manage.

“Right! Sorry, I-I got a little carried away.” She shook her head at her own foolishness, “The point I was trying to g-get to was that, despite all of his physical features- he’s still going to be the same person inside! Just... a person who loves himself a little more. Th-that’s if he really does like the body I made him, anyway...”

Papyrus nodded, feeling a little calmer at her words. After all, Papyrus just wanted Mettaton to be happy. That’s all he’d ever want. So he sat and waited patiently, playing with the hem of his shirt as Mettaton was apparently making himself ‘perfect’ for Papyrus to see. The thought made Papyrus’ soul warm... and a little queasy.

And twenty long, dragged out minutes later, the door to the lower labs opened and out stepped the long-awaited robot.

Papyrus was immediately gobsmacked. It was beyond anything he’d ever pictured in his head. Beyond anything _anyone_ could have pictured. He almost looked like a completely organic monster, only robotic when regarded closely, and then even the obvious robotic features were charming. Papyrus found himself focusing on the little details; the curvature of his lips that quirked into a smirk as Papyrus regarded him, the arch of his eyebrow, those heavy eyelids, that sharp jaw... Papyrus could barely still his soul as it leaped behind his ribs. He took in the rest of his body then, lowering his eyes to the hot pink, thigh-high boots that caressed his legs beautifully. And _wowie_! Mettaton hadn’t been kidding about those legs. They were long, elegant, but not stick-thin either, they were deliciously shapely around the thigh area, tense muscle defining them as he stood, hands-on-hips, confidence oozing from his very being. He wore black leggings and a big, puffy white coat that was open at the front and came down to his knees, being held open to show off his body. His shirt was a simple black crop that cut off around his middle to show off his- _his soul?_ Papyrus’ eyes widened at the sight, mopping his brow at the provocativity. How risqué!

“So... what do you think?” Mettaton asked after a moment of stunned silence, giving him time to take it all in.

Papyrus promptly shut his mouth, realising that not only had he left it hanging wide open this whole time, he’d also been staring at his boyfriend for an abnormally rude amount of time for a gentleman skeleton.

He stood, a beaming smile upon his face. “It’s perfect!” he enthused, looking him up and down once again, “It’s so... It’s so you! It’s Mettaton!”

Mettaton himself smiled at this, giving Papyrus a delighted twirl, “I feel like me! For the first time in my life, I feel like  _ me _ !” He sighed, relieved. “I’m so glad you like it, Pappy.”

“Of course! How could I not?” He took a step forward, feeling a sudden need to give Mettaton a hug. He probably wanted a hug, right? Oh  _ wowie _ , he’d never hugged this body before. Would it feel different? Better? Then it hit him that Mettaton could now give him his very first kiss, his very first  _ many  _ things, in fact. A sudden rush of excitement mixed with nausea hit him, and just as Mettaton was about to ask him if he were okay, he shook his head, shouting, “I can’t see!!!”

Instead of hugging Mettaton, he fainted straight into his arms.

~~~

When Papyrus finally came to, his blur in his vision cleared and he found himself in a bed unfamiliar to him, looking once again at the new beautiful face of his boyfriend.

Mettaton’s eyes widened when he saw he’d woken up and Papyrus couldn’t help but note how his dark makeup made the whites of his eyes seem even brighter. “Pappy-darling, you gave me a fright back there! It’s a good thing Alphys was here to assure me you were okay and help you into her bed... Do you faint often?”

Papyrus shrugged. “A perfectly average amount!” he said as he tried to sit up, felt light-headed and slumped back down again. “I just got a little overwhelmed!!”

“Oh really?” Mettaton chuckled. “Well I suppose I should take that as a compliment.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Oh, I know.”

“I always found you beautiful, though,” Papyrus said, finding the energy to sit up now, propped up against the headboard, looking at Mettaton fully; the way he sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, leaning back on his left hand, those eyes penetrating his own with their intensity. His previous box-form didn’t have eyes but Papyrus had gotten quite good at knowing where he was looking just from his mannerisms. Now he had no need to guess, Mettaton had eyes, perfectly shaped and light grey, bordered by heavy lids that were doused in dark, smoky makeup. “But now you’re more... Mettaton-y! I guess? Although you’ve always been Mettaton-y just from being you...”

Mettaton placed a finger over Papyrus’ teeth, silencing him. “You’re going to work yourself up again, darling. It’s okay if you need some time to get used to me like this. You fell in love with my other form, after all.”

“I never fell in love with the body, Mettaton!” Papyrus scoffed, “What kind of boyfriend would that make me?! I liked your rectangle form because I associated it with  _ you _ ! And you’re still  _ you _ but now you’re happier with yourself... So that makes me happy!” Papyrus determined at last, getting his own thoughts into gear.

The smile that spread across Mettaton’s lips was bright enough to make Papyrus’ soul envious of its purity. Papyrus could look at that smile all day long and not get bored, he was sure of it. Or, perhaps, he’d quite like to press his own smile onto it, feeling it against his teeth. His lips looked so warm and inviting... the smile upon them lessening ever so slightly upon noticing Papyrus staring.

Drawn to one another, Papyrus’ desire was fulfilled as their mouths met. Soft lips against hard teeth, both of which felt like heaven to the other. Papyrus could have been lost in the feeling, all of his emotions crashing against the other, accumulating in the world being drowned out and the only thing he could focus on were Mettaton’s lips that were gently pressing against him. His first kiss. And, as far as Papyrus knew, Mettaton’s first kiss also.

The only thing that brought him crashing back down to reality was the sound of Mettaton humming happily before pulling away, stroking Papyrus’ cheekbone the way he’d always imagined he would after kissing him. For the both of them, this was the stuff of fantasy.

“Now, my sweet, whilst I’d love to... carry on. I have to remind you that we’re still in Alphys’ bed.”

That caught Papyrus’ full attention. “Carry on? You mean-- you’re able?? To ‘carry on’?”

Mettaton tittered, patting Papyrus’ shoulder. “I suppose we’re about to find out, aren’t we?” he said as he stood up, holding a hand out to Papyrus to help him up.

“Wait- are you sure? That’s a big step and not one to be taken lightly! You only just got used to your body, you don’t have to do this straight away!” Papyrus assured him as he got up, hand securely in Mettaton’s.

“Darling... how can I put this?” Mettaton said, tapping his chin as he thought of the correct words, “I’ve been alive many years. Too many for me to happily divulge. And not once, in all those years, have I felt anything even close to pleasure of  _ that  _ kind. You better believe me when I tell you I’m ready to rectify that.” He turned to Papyrus with sudden concern. “Unless, of course, you aren’t?”

“What?!?!” Papyrus balked, “You know I’ve been waiting to repay the favour to you since we first started...  _ you know _ ,” he choked out, referring to all the times Mettaton had used his hands to satisfy him throughout their relationship.

Mettaton used his hand now to squeeze Papyrus’, feeling his fingers wiggle with excitement in his grasp, “Okay well, I only have one more question, darling.”

“Hmm?”

“What are we waiting for?”

~~~

The two quickly decided to make their way through Hotland, heading straight towards Mettaton’s apartment on the top floor of the MTT Resort. They’d been keeping their relationship relatively on the down-low in the past, (barring friends and family as their nosiness often made it impossible to keep things from anyway) and so they’d never been able to walk out in the open like this before, traversing through Hotland, with their hands entwined, chatting sweetly as any normal lovers would be expected to do. Nobody knew this was Mettaton’s new body, after all. For all they knew, Papyrus had picked up some swanky new guy in the Capital who’d never been seen before in Hotland. It was the perfect disguise!

Mettaton spoke of his new body as they walked, how he’d taken weeks to get used to it, holding off on showing Papyrus until he’d gotten it all perfect. Having legs was completely new to him and, whilst he’d had a face when he was a ghost, it was still a strange sensation to get used to a  _ new _ face, especially after not having one for a long while.

Applying makeup was a whole different story, and he didn’t even want to talk about how long it took him to look good walking in heels... But he’d done it! After locking himself in his room for days on end with no one for company but Alphys’ worried texts, reminding him to eat and sleep now that he had the ability to do so (not that he needed reminding as these were both now on the top of his list of favourite things to do), he’d finally made himself acceptably sexy. And to Mettaton, the only amount of sexy that is deemed “acceptable” is “extremely”.

There was just one thing he’d yet to try... and despite his body protesting on an almost constant basis, he’d decided to save it until he could share the moment with his dearest Papyrus. Besides, it was about time that skeleton returned the favour after how many times the robot’s hands had pleasured him...

Papyrus had been in Mettaton’s room in the past-- when he’d been snuck up like a teenager hiding from his boyfriend’s mom-- and had been given a grand tour of the apartment. Papyrus had, at first, wondered what Mettaton’s bed was for as he’d mentioned previously that he didn’t sleep, only charged; but once Mettaton had taken him into the bedroom, stripped him of his clothes and put his hands to use once again, Papyrus quickly saw the use of a bed when his legs caved and he needed somewhere soft to situate himself as Mettaton went about his business.

Walking into Mettaton’s bedroom now, he couldn’t help but wonder whether the bed had a new purpose, other than a place for his boyfriend to ‘take care’ of him.

“So much has changed for you now!” he said as Mettaton closed the door behind them and quickly spun the light dimmer down to a more sensual tone. “Can you sleep? Eat?  _ Play the flute? _ I always wanted to play the flute but ever since the xylophone incident, I’ve decided to take a step back from instruments altogether.”

Papyrus was nervous again, Mettaton could tell by his mindless babbling, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to humour him this once.

“Xylophone incident?” he asked, drawing closer.

“Undyne begged me to try playing my ribs like a xylophone-- she had the little xylophone stick and everything. A-ah long story short, she almost knocked one of my ribs out.”

Mettaton’s eyes widened, ready to throttle a fish at any moment.

“She wasn’t particularly rough! My ribs are just fragile!” he explained, pulling his arms around himself in a sort of pseudo-hug.

Mettaton couldn’t help but coo, wrapping his own arms around him to pull him softly against his chest. “Your ribs  _ are  _ rather fragile and... sensitive,” he said, rubbing said ribs through the back of Papyrus’ shirt, “They should only be touched by gentle hands like my own.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Papyrus let himself fall against him, wrapping his own arms around his loving robot. He cherished the feeling. Finally, he could hold his lover so closely in his arms. No awkward angles or pointy corners. He could feel his warmth underneath his touch, his synthetics that replicated flesh, hear the low whirring of electrics that kept him running. Papyrus felt so at peace, being able to rest his head upon his boyfriend’s chest.

Papyrus adored Mettaton how he was previously. He always would. His box-shaped body forever held a very tender place in his heart but this-- this was  _ magnificent!  _ He just wanted to kiss him and kiss him until his very last breath, those soft lips had felt so glorious against his mouth and he could tell by Mettaton’s wicked smile that followed it, he’d enjoyed it too.

And, upon thinking of this as he held Mettaton in his arms, he decided that he’d dedicate the night solely to Mettaton. Specifically, making him feel good. He wanted Mettaton to feel every ounce of pleasure he’d ever given to him, making everything nice and equal (though perhaps not all in one night, Papyrus was sure that would have cataclysmic results, landing the two of them in hospital needing urgent pelvis replacements).

“Darling... how are you feeling?” Mettaton questioned, noticing Papyrus’ sudden silence.

“I’m feeling brilliant as ever,” he returned, his usually bombastic voice muffled through the fabric of Mettaton’s clothes where his face was buried. “I’m just thinking.”

Mettaton left a light kiss on Papyrus’ skull, delighting in the way he felt under his lips. “Well don’t think too hard, sweetheart, I don’t want you fainting again.”

He felt Papyrus’ arms squeeze him tighter, as if reaffirming that he was really there. “I’m not thinking of anything too faint-worthy! Just about... tonight.”

Mettaton chuckled, nuzzling into him with the tip of his nose. “Excited?”

“Very! Even though we’ve already done  _ stuff _ this is different because we can  _ both  _ do stuff. And you’ve never felt that before and wowie, that’s a lot of pressure to make this perfect-”

“Darling-”

“But that’s fine! Perfectly fine because I want to make it perfectly  _ perfect _ . I’ve never back down to a bit of pressure before!” He sighed heavily, “I’m making this tense!”

Mettaton hushed him. “How about we take things a step at a time?” he said, pushing off his coat from his shoulders and throwing it on a nearby armchair. “Would you believe me if I told you I’m already  _ incredibly _ aroused?” he asked as he placed a hand on each of Papyrus’ shoulders.

The skeleton looked up at him, a mixture of shock and lust pooling in the hollows of his eyes. “You are?”

Mettaton added a little pressure on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed behind him. Papyrus sat obediently, allowing Mettaton to settle himself on top of him, straddling his lap.

“I want you, Papyrus,” he whispered, his hushed voice making Papyrus shiver.

“You can have me!” Papyrus returned, pulling Mettaton a little closer on his lap. “You can have... anything.”

The robot’s arms found themselves around Papyrus’ neck as he leant in, laying his lips upon him once again, this time with less hesitation. His kiss grew deeper and their bodies inched closer, leaving no room for air between them. With every kiss, a hunger developed, and one they could both feel. It grew in the pits of their souls and enraptured both of them until they found themselves acting on impulse alone.

Briefly, Mettaton broke the kiss, ordering him to “Open your mouth,” softly, waiting until Papyrus complied until he delved back in again. His new tongue had many uses, it seemed, predominantly eating which had, until now, been his favourite use. But now it had been easily topped, as sticking it down his boyfriend’s throat was quickly becoming his new favourite.

Papyrus whined, and Mettaton knew he was getting worked up again. He pulled back briefly, letting Papyrus catch his breath and ground himself, but only two small seconds passed before Papyrus had reconnected the kiss, this time meeting his tongue with his own.

Mettaton moaned into his mouth. The sensation was all too great, too intense; and they were only making out! He’d told himself time and time again that when this time finally came, he’d be ready for it, that he’d take control of the situation like he normally did, in the usual Mettaton style. But this was growing out of his control completely.

He didn’t let it hinder him, however. He’d never been so ready for something in his life, and as they kissed, he couldn’t help but feel the arousal that had been growing between his legs begin to throb with need.

“Papyrus, I need you,” he whined, grinding his hips lightly against the skeleton he was sat on.

Feeling the sudden desire that was flooding Mettaton in lustful waves, Papyrus decided to help him out, lowering his hands to the robot’s shapely behind. He squeezed the plush flesh, making Mettaton let out a high-pitched gasp before delving back into a flurry of kisses.

Papyrus held onto him, rubbing his back with one hand, ass in the other, feeling a little overwhelmed himself with all the carnal desire Mettaton was illustrating. But he was never one to back down to a little pressure; he’d gladly give Mettaton anything, after all. And so he pulled back from his kisses and to look him in the eyes, giving him a distinct look of ‘be patient for a moment’.

Mettaton complied.

“If you took your clothes off I-I’d be able to do more!” Papyrus said, tugging at Mettaton’s black top. It was off quicker than Papyrus could see, flung unceremoniously to the floor, then he stood, quickly alleviating himself of his leggings and boots also. All that was left of Mettaton’s clothes were a pair of lacy pink underwear that was straining to keep his erection restricted.

Mettaton gestured towards Papyrus’ shirt. “Off,” he ordered, beginning to pull it over Papyrus’ head.

“ _ Mettaton, _ ” Papyrus gasped, marvelling at how quickly Mettaton had turned desperate, letting the top fall to the floor with the rest.

“What can I say?” Mettaton asked, running his hands over Papyrus’ ribs just the way he knew he liked it, “I’ve been horny for  _ weeks  _ just waiting for this moment, saving myself for you. You’ve got to admire my will power.”

Papyrus nodded, vigorously, shuffling his own shorts down, kicking his shoes and socks off with the expertise of a man who had a desperately horny robot wanting to sit on his lap. Mettaton speedily did so, straddling the skeleton’s legs once again. “I can’t imagine going for so long without-- without,  _ ahem _ , without dealing with  _ those feelings _ .”

“Oh I bet you can’t,  _ dirty boy _ ,” Mettaton teased, touching Papyrus’ now bare ribs with increased enthusiasm, loving the way Papyrus moaned and shifted his boxer-clad hips in accordance to his growing arousal. “I bet you couldn’t go one single week without touching yourself.”

“That’s not true!” Papyrus said, his face a vision of deep offense.

“Without me touching you either.”

“OH! Well, no, I couldn’t do that.”

The rumble of amusement in Mettaton’s chest sounded more erotic than usual. Perhaps it was just the situation they were in, or just how horny Papyrus was in that moment, but everything Mettaton did was just so alluring. If he was attracted to him before, in his old form, he was most definitely attracted to him now.

Shifting further back onto the bed so that Papyrus was leaning back against the headboard, bringing Mettaton along with him, still on his lap, he spoke, “I’m going to touch you now, if that’s okay.”

Mettaton squirmed. “Nothing has ever been more okay, darling. Now  _ please _ , kindly get on with it.”

Before he ‘got on with it’ Papyrus left a playful tap on Mettaton’s behind for his impatience, eliciting an excited hum of joy from the robot. Then he moved his hands around the front of Mettaton’s underwear, reaching in to pull out the cock that had been eagerly grinding against him this whole time. It wasn’t as big as Papyrus’ (but that was to be expected, Papyrus was bordering on ridiculous when it came to size), though it was rather sizeable in its own right, especially when fully hardened as it was now.

“I think...” Papyrus breathed, finding his composure had been knocked somewhat now that he had his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, “A suitable way for me to return the favour would be to touch you like you’ve touched me.”

A distinct noise of relief sounded from Mettaton and Papyrus couldn’t help but notice it.

They locked eye contact. “I thought you were going to suggest-- nevermind,” Mettaton shook his head, rolling his hips to encourage Papyrus to keep on going. “Your hand feels so good, baby.”

Papyrus politely ignored Mettaton’s brief worries. He’d gathered that Mettaton would probably want to leave any sort of  _ penetration  _ until a later date (even thinking the word made Papyrus shiver). And so he continued what his hand had started and slid it up from the base to the tip slowly, gauging Mettaton’s reaction with avid interest.

He let out a deep moan, squirming a little at the new sensation. “It’s like I expected,” he said, cheeks flushed, “But not. It’s so much better. Please keep going, Pappy,” he requested, bracing himself on Papyrus’ shoulders

Eager to please like always, Papyrus obliged, moving at a more agreeable pace. “How’s that?”

Mettaton couldn’t answer, he’d doubled over, forehead pressed against Papyrus’, hands digging into his shoulders to ground himself. Having that desire finally quenched was making his entire body shake, only able to let out little whimpers. He’d expected to be cool and composed when the time finally came, dominating his partner, pinning them down onto the bed and having his way with them. But that seemed impossible in this moment, some things are even too great for Mettaton to handle, and this feeling was definitely one of them. And so, Mettaton made most of the situation, taking great happiness in the fact that his boyfriend was touching him so intimately with the sole purpose to make him feel incredible.

The sight of Mettaton writhing on top of him was making Papyrus grow in his own arousal. He’d been wanting this for so long, always imagining what Mettaton’s moans would sound like. Now his question had been answered; low and guttural, until he got overwhelmed, and then his moans grew higher in pitch, whining and whimpering as though begging for release.

“Y-you have a sexy body,” Papyrus spoke, his voice verging on whiny too as he attempted to offer Mettaton some sexy talk to help him along, “You have such a nice cock!”

Mettaton groaned, beginning to rock his hips in tandem to Papyrus’ actions.

“You must be close already,” he commented. It was obvious with the way Mettaton was acting, Papyrus recognised all the signs. Desperation setting in with his thrusting hips and tight grip, wanting more,  _ needing  _ more.

Mettaton had always known that climax must feel good, he’d seen the way it had made Papyrus twist and writhe with pleasure time and time again, delighting in the way he’d act as though it was the most blissful feeling in the world. Now Mettaton could feel it for himself, building up to the release, he definitely understood what all the fuss was about. He wanted the feeling to last forever, go on a little longer, for it to stop building for one second so he could savour the ecstasy he was feeling. But he soon found that it wasn’t so easy to control and the release came before he had time to anticipate it. He came over his boyfriend’s spine with an almighty groan, throwing his head back as he let the feeling take over.

He whimpered as he rode out the last of his orgasm, hips shaking as he came to a stop. Papyrus let go quick enough to catch Mettaton, who slumped forwards onto his chest, a besotted grin on his face. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, letting him experience his first afterglow uninterrupted.

“Wow...” Mettaton whispered, not sure what else there was to say. This was the most ‘wow’ he’d felt in his entire life. Utterly peaceful, laid upon his doting boyfriend’s chest after feeling more pleasure than he’d ever thought possible before.

Papyrus chuckled, stroking Mettaton’s hair, expecting him to be done for the night. He wouldn’t have minded in the slightest, he’d set out to make Mettaton feel good and, by the looks of the floppy boy on his chest, he’d achieved it. That’s why, when Mettaton reared his head once again and looked at Papyrus with a mischievous smile on his lips, Papyrus couldn’t help but stare in confusion in return.

“I want to do that  _ again _ ,” Mettaton said, shuffling his underwear off all the way now. “But not before I see you come, baby. I could feel your erection pressing into me just now.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that... I can take care of that later if you just want to relax.”

Mettaton shot him a disapproving look. “Nonsense! Get your boxers off and let me touch you.”

Papyrus’ boxers were off quicker than a flash. “Well, if you  _ insist _ !”

“Mmm, I always forget just how big you are until I see it again,” Mettaton said as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

The flustered grin that spread across Papyrus’ face showed only pride as Mettaton held him in his grip. “I hope it isn’t intimidating!”

“Oh, incredibly. But don’t worry, I’ve never backed down to a challenge before,” Mettaton said with a wink that made Papyrus laugh. “Maybe not tonight, though.”

“That’s fine!” Papyrus assured, “That’s perfectly-  _ o-oh _ .”

Mettaton had begun pumping his cock, expertly moving his hand from the base to tip, twisting as he went, knowing just how to make Papyrus squirm.

“Mm, Mettaton... Mettaton, your hand always feels so good, s-so good,” Papyrus moaned as he leant back against the headboard before he sat abruptly straight again. “Wait!”

Mettaton, without a second’s hesitation, let go of Papyrus’ cock and zipped his hand away. “What is it?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to startle you, I just got an idea,” Papyrus said, reaching around Mettaton and placing a hand on either side of his ass.

“Papyrus? What are you- oh!”

Papyrus had pulled Mettaton forward on his lap until their cocks met, brushing against each other. As Papyrus now had the bigger hands of the two (Mettaton’s had been slimmed to match his sleeker body), he held their erections together, breathing in sharply as the underside of their cocks touched.

“Oh, baby, I’d have never thought-” Mettaton muttered as he testingly thrust into Papyrus’ grip, rubbing against him as he did so. “What a fabulous idea,” he decided as he began thrusting in earnest.

Papyrus had a lot to grind against, the length of his erection in comparison to Mettaton’s provided the robot with plenty to work with. He moaned as he felt the naturally slick cock sliding against his own, knowing he was making his boyfriend feel just as good judging by the little grunts he was letting out.

Mettaton swung his arms around Papyrus’ neck, drawing his face closer to his own as he moved his hips, laying more kisses upon his deserving face. He dragged his lips against his teeth, compelling him to open his mouth to greet his tongue. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to catch on and soon their tongues swirled together, their moans echoing down each other’s throats.

There was an insatiable heat that rose between the two of them. It was more intense than the first time Mettaton had felt it and he could only guess that this was because he was now sharing the experience with his beloved. He felt the heat in the blush that spread across his cheeks, in the lips that were connected to his lover’s mouth, in his soul that was pounding in his torso and, most predominantly, in the cock that was frantically grinding against his lover’s.

“I love you,” Mettaton breathed in between deep, wet kisses, “ _ Hhhh,  _ oh my darling, I  _ love _ you.”

Papyrus found himself muttering similar utterances back at him. The world fell away around them, leaving only the two and their love-drunk actions.

Hair fell out of place on Mettaton’s pretty head, it was tousled and the odd strand stuck to his face. Whenever he broke the kiss, Papyrus could see him fully, jaw agape, eyes heavy with lust, moving up and down in his vision as he thrust, breath heavy. But just as soon as he’d catch a glimpse of this erotic sight, Mettaton would be back on him, hungry for his tongue once again.

Being so intimate with his partner in such a new way made Papyrus’ orgasm build quicker than it would normally. He could feel it in his bones as they tensed, the feeling of Mettaton’s incessant grinding feeling more and more intense with each thrust.

“Metta- _ ngh _ , I’m gonna- I’m gonna!” he called out, giving Mettaton the determination to push on with a heightened sense of vigour, desperate to get him all the way to the end.

Quick as a flash, white-hot pleasure flooded Papyrus’ body and spurted from his cock, covering Mettaton in ropey strings of cum.

Mettaton yelped, not slowing by a second, letting Papyrus finish his orgasm completely, getting coated in his cum, feeling it run down his cock and onto his own. That alone was enough to make Mettaton’s orgasm hurry along, hitting him hard for the second time that night. He shuddered and whined as he let the feeling overflow, relieving him of the heat that had been growing for what seemed like forever.

As soon as Mettaton was completely sated, Papyrus let go of them and let Mettaton flop upon his chest once again.

They couldn’t speak for a moment. Even opening their mouths seemed like too much energy when they were so comfortable. And so they lay together for the moment, Papyrus propped up against the headboard, Mettaton on top of him, listening to the soul that was pulsing violently behind his ribs.

After the comfort had drifted away a little, leaving them feel sticky and exhausted, Mettaton could be heard chuckling breathlessly.

“What’s so funny?” Papyrus asked, wondering whether he should be offended.

Mettaton shook his head. “I’m just... so happy!” he said, nuzzling into the ribs below his head. “It finally happened and it was  _ glorious _ .”

Papyrus pulled Mettaton into a deeper hold then, stroking the soft hair on the back of his head. “Glad to hear it! We can do that as many times as you like.”

Mettaton moaned at the thought. “And there’s so many things we can try! The world truly is our oyster.”

“You’re right!” Papyrus gasped, “I think it’s only sensible that we explore this further.”

“Mm-hmm,” Mettaton hummed, feeling his eyes flutter closed. At the feeling of this, he leant over and found the charger by the bed and plugged himself in. “And to answer your question earlier, I can, in fact, sleep, eat and play the flute. And I’m going to do one of them just now.”

Papyrus held onto him tighter, smiling gleefully at his cool boyfriend. “ _ I hope it’s the flute! _ ” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally complete! For my friendiest friendo, Ari! I hope you enjoy this!!!! Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
